


Differences

by syrupwit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Sometimes Gerard thinks he's spent half his life presenting books to older women.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/gifts).



Sometimes Gerard thinks he's spent half his life presenting books to older women. Watching Gertrude assess the latest Leitner he’s brought recalls his mother doing the same thing. 

Though she receives the book soberly rather than covetously, and though she’ll order him to destroy it instead of exploit its secrets, her expression on skimming a finger down the cover mirrors his mother’s almost to the muscle. For all they oppose each other, they share a single-mindedness, a fascination that has nothing to do with reverence.

There are more important differences. For one: Unlike Mary, Gertrude reserves her smiles for him.


End file.
